Discord
WARNING: MLP FiM Character take-on ahead History Discord was a fine boy, and probaly would play the role of an average citizen if he was not dealt a bad hand. When he was a child, he was the offspring of a farm man and a very religous woman. After being in heavy debt to the local thugs, "Discord's" father and mother had no choice but to seek help. Eventually, discords mother, a devil worshiper (Hah, I said religous, not expecting that kind of religion, huh.) had a dark idea. She took her child, mind you being four at the time, was brought to a secret blood cult her mother belonged to. They made a pact with a shape shifting demon, exchange for the childs soul, the shape shifter would berid the thugs of there existance. But something went wrong, during the exchange, a mishap occured. The magic was wrong and foul. The result was a child hybrid. His body and mind where utterly unreconizable. While having animal parts (See Appearance), his mind was changed. He was mentaly unstable, his mind was no longer that of a childs, but something darker and more ancient. Apperence: Animal (Note: Hunters have commonly mistakened Discord as a Chimera, a beast with multi-different body parts with little to no intelligence.) Right Hand: A lion's paw. Left Hand: A talon from an eagle. Left leg: Mule's leg. Right Leg: A buff lizard leg Torso: That of a long body, thin (That of a small, aged dragon), covered in brown fethers, which are partialy magic resistant. Head:His head appears huminoid to some, horse like to others. No one knows his true face. Wings: One of which is a Dragon's wing, the other that of a bat, they measure the same length. Tail: Serpents tail Neck: Greyish and long. Indicating age. Left eye:Yellow.That of a lion. Right eye:Yellow. That of an eagle. He has white-ish facial hair like eyebrows and such, indicating he is VERY old. Mind: That of a small child and an anceint insanly wacky spirit. Horns: Two large deer horns. One look that of a doe, thin, and another of a great buck, thick. Often mistakened for a bull or a goat. Teeth:He has a normal row of teeth, with one big fang in the middle. Apperence: Human Besides his animal appearance, Discord can be found looking like his human resemblence seen here. Personality He has a mentally wacky personality, he prefers disorder and chaos over anything. He may rub off as annoying at first, befriending him would gain you a quirky, bubbly, and insanely strong ally. When he wants to, he has the mind of an insane genious. In secreat, Discord has left his mark in kritana more than once. Extra Information His feathers, magically resistant, are sought after by hunters and healers, since they have legendary effects with potions, that are known to cure mostly all known illness, though Discord dosen't like using his feathers, or giving them away. Due to his old age, he knows quite everything naturally occuring in Kritana Plots Discord is involved in so many plots with so many characters, I can possibly fit it into one page. This character is old. Like... IRL this character is about...Two years old. Damn. Magic He sometimes takes the form of a human, and will take people on random adventures He has the ability to speak with most creatures of nature. Due to his permanent shapeshift, he has gained the natural instincts of most of his animal parts. Though this would make him extremely difficult in combat, he also gains their faults,and along with his own wackness, insanity, and hilarious personality, Discord is easly tricked and will most likely try to befriend you if you are socialy odd or funny like him, or just ignore you and will wander off to create some discord. He also has grey magicks, in which are solely purposed for his wacky, fun amusement. Discord dosent use much natural mana. He uses another mana-like source called Perlium. Perlium is natural chaos mana that floats around in the air, coming off from people whos emotions consist of dispair/chaos. Discord feeds off of this like a parasite.This fulls his reality weilding powers. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters